Liv's pet snake is $2$ meters long. Tyler's pet snake is $3$ meters longer than Liv's. How long is Tyler's pet snake?
Answer: To find how long ${\text{Tyler's}}$ snake is, we start with the length of ${\text{Liv's}}$ snake, and add ${3\text{ meters}}$. $?$ $2$ $3$ Tyler's Snake Liv's Snake 3 m longer ${2} + {3} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the length of ${\text{Tyler's}}$ snake. $$ ${+}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ ${2} + {3} = {5}$ Tyler's snake is $5$ meters long.